


Повторяющийся образ

by Make_believe_world



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Established Relationship, M/M, Memory Loss, Past Drug Use, Suicidal Thoughts, death mention, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_believe_world/pseuds/Make_believe_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Мы не встречались раньше?» — каждый раз спрашивает Джон, вне зависимости от обстоятельств встречи. Шерлок каждый раз отвечает нет — пока однажды он не отвечает да. «Да, и я должен кое-что тебе сказать. Да, и я уже обожаю тебя. Я не только знаю это — я это чувствую. Мы всегда начинаемся здесь. Это мой двенадцатый раз». Фанфик, где Шерлок заново рождается в ту же самую жизнь всякий раз, когда умирает. И всегда находит в ней Джона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. жизнь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The repeated image](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887360) by [Teatrolley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatrolley/pseuds/Teatrolley). 



> Примечание автора:  
> Фишку с перерождением и возвращением во времени я взяла из «Первых пятнадцати жизней Гарри Августа». Хорошая книга. Но кроме этого я хотела написать о времени, выборе и воспоминаниях, так что вот. Надеюсь, вам понравится.
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> Когда я читала этот фик в первый раз, я рыдала. Не знаю, будете ли рыдать вы, но на всякий случай не читайте его на работе.

— Мы не встречались раньше?

Джон задает этот вопрос каждый раз, вне зависимости от обстоятельств их встречи: «Мы не встречались раньше?»

Шерлок всегда отвечает нет: нет, вы меня с кем-то путаете (Я бы не смог перепутать такое лицо, говорит Джон); нет, не встречались; нет, я бы не смог забыть твое лицо (на этот раз Шерлок).

До тех пор, пока однажды он не отвечает да. Однажды он решает попробовать; если все пойдет не так, это значит всего лишь еще одно детство, бесконечное и изношенное повторением, а затем он вернется сюда, в это время.

Да, говорит на этот раз Шерлок в парке под дубом. Да, и я должен кое-что тебе сказать. Да, и я уже знаю, что обожаю тебя. На самом деле, я не только знаю это — я это чувствую.

Мы всегда начинаемся здесь. Это мой двенадцатый раз.

***

— Время — это замкнутый круг, — говорит ему кто-то в его первой жизни — до того как он узнал, что это его первая жизнь, а не единственная. — Время, это замкнутый круг. Оно симметрично. Это значит, все происходит так, как будет происходить в будущем. Прошлое, будущее и даже настоящее уже происходят. Одновременно и постоянно.

Чушь, говорит Шерлок сейчас. Это его двенадцатый раз, и все совсем не одинаково. Единственное, что постоянно, одна-единственная вещь, что повторяется всегда, константа — это Джон.

***

Возвращаясь к сцене, когда Шерлок сказал да: Джон его бьет. Целует челюсть кулаком, раскрашивает кожу мириадами желтого, фиолетового, голубого и красного. Шерлок просто целует его в ответ, на этот раз только губами, и Джон, о, Джон. Джон ему позволяет.

— Богом клянусь, если ты просто…

— Нет.

Джон висит на нем, вцепившись пальцами в плечи, и нетвердо стоит на ногах. Шерлоку это знакомо. Для Джона это должно быть самым отвратительным, неприятным, неудобным дежа-вю.

— Я даже не знаю твоего имени, — говорит Джон и смеется. Шерлоку двадцать пять, и прошло много времени с тех пор, как он слышал этот смех в последний раз. Смех звучит восхитительной музыкой, записанной на кассету с поцарапанной пленкой, так что потрепанный аудио магнитофон иногда шипит.

— Шерлок, — отвечает он. — А ты Джон.

Джон смеется и цепляется за его плечи, повисая на нем всем телом.

— Шерлок, — произносит Джон, словно пробуя имя на вкус. — Хм.

Когда он поднимает взгляд, Шерлок улыбается ему самой лучшей из своих улыбок, и выражение лица Джона меняется. Он смотрит на Шерлоковы губы и облизывает свои.

— Шерлок, — повторяет он. — Прости, что ударил. Ничего, если я снова тебя поцелую?

Шерлок делает это за него.

Они нечасто переходят к сексу в первый же вечер — так было лишь дважды: в четвертой жизни (Шерлок еще не свыкся с ожиданием) и в десятой (день был солнечный, и Джон выглядел особенно сногсшибательно), — но в этот раз переходят. Впервые Шерлоку не нужно притворяться, что он не знает в точности, что нравится Джону и как удовлетворить его настолько захватывающим образом, чтобы они могли провести в постели больше часа.

Он устраивает для Джона целое представление, касаясь себя и заставляя Джона смотреть, — в точности как Джону нравится. Джон, возможно, еще сам этого не знает, потому что когда Шерлок ползет на кровать и подготавливает себя пальцами, Джон выглядит настолько ошеломленным собственным возбуждением, что нервно усмехается.

— Ты действительно нечто, — говорит он и притягивает Шерлока ближе, чтобы глубоко поцеловать. Шерлок не может удержаться от улыбки.

Он скучал по этому. Он знал, видел в картах собственной жизни с тех самых пор, как двадцать лет назад вернулись воспоминания о предыдущих жизнях. Он ждал. Наконец-то, думает он, наконец-то Джон снова в его объятиях.

***

В первый раз он встречает Джона в третьей жизни. В первых двух он проживает лет по девяносто, а эта жизнь тянется уже двадцать пять. В сумме больше двух веков — это слишком долго, чтобы быть одному, думает он. Слишком долго, чтобы быть одиноким.

Существуют способы убить себя и остаться мертвым, даже в его ситуации, но он узнает это позже. Тогда он этого не знал, потому что эту информацию Майкрофт прятал от него очень тщательно. Судя по всему, самые сентиментальные люди — это те, кто яростнее всего открещивается от любых чувств.

Вместо этого Шерлок обкалывается в пух и прах. Кокаин, героин, морфий. Едва ли важно, что именно, пока это позволяет забыть о тысячах тысяч часов, которые еще нужно прожить.

Майкрофт снова и снова отправляет его на реабилитацию, и это никогда не работает, но Шерлок все равно ложится, потому что это какое никакое, а занятие и еще способ завести связи.

Джон приходит в клинику навестить Гарри. Шерлок сидит в общей комнате отдыха и видит, как Джон идет по коридору. Проходя мимо, он, как герой полной клише мелодрамы, оборачивается, смотрит в комнату, и их взгляды встречаются. В то же мгновение Шерлок почувствовал, как внутри что-то дрогнуло — заинтересованность, что не подавала признаков жизни с тех пор, как он умер в первый раз.

Спустя какое-то время Джон возвращается в комнату, на этот раз с Гарри, и Шерлок еще никого из них не знает, но скоро узнает. Они обсуждают какую-то настольную игру, Шерлоку плевать, какую именно, а лицо Джона все сильнее и сильнее напрягается от беспокойства.

Все это время Шерлок притворяется, что читает книгу, оставаясь на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы не казалось, что он подслушивает и лезет в чужую жизнь, — и подслушивает на самом деле.

Он растянулся в кресле, положив ноги на один подлокотник, а голову — на другой. Он вытягивает ноги достаточно показательно, чтобы привлечь Джоново подсознание, но не притягивать внимание. Он в ужасном состоянии и не может предложить ничего, кроме секса — единственного, в чем он хорош по части человеческих отношений.

В конце концов Гарри уходит, в уборную или за едой — в любое другое место, которое не эта комната, и Джон подходит к его креслу; только он еще не Джон, а молодой человек, привлекший Шерлоково пристальное внимание, а этого раньше не случалось ни в одной из его жизней.

— Ты не похож на фаната Хемингуэя, — говорит Джон. Шерлок поднимает взгляд, не опуская книгу.

— И почему же?

Джон улыбается — возможно, просто потому, что получил ответ, и садится рядом с Шерлоковыми ногами, так что тому приходится снова их собрать.

— Зависимые люди обычно не считают что-либо стоящим просто потому, что им так говорят.

Шерлок опускает книгу — то есть безразлично бросает ее на пол. Джон снова улыбается, и у Шерлока тут же перехватывает дыхание.

— Тебе не нравится Хемингуэй?

Джон отрицательно пожимает плечами.

— Как и тебе. — И затем: — Алкоголь?

Шерлок качает головой. Не сложно сделать вывод, что алкоголь — проблема Гарри.

Тогда Джон смотрит на его руки, но, кажется, не потому что что-то привлекло взгляд, — просто это следующий логический шаг. Шерлок одет в футболку, и следы отчетливо различимы. Он разворачивает локти, предоставляя последнее свидетельство. Нет причин врать.

— А, — произносит Джон почти буднично. Должно быть, привык к подобному. — Что именно?

— Всё.

Джон не кажется удивленным. Он поворачивается так, чтобы стопы помещались на сиденье кресла между Шерлоковых ног.

— Я не встречал тебя раньше?

— Нет, — говорит Шерлок. Единственный раз, когда это не ложь.

Он садится и кладет ладони Джону на колени, а затем ведет ими вверх по бедрам; это то, в чем он хорош, но Джон накрывает его руки своими и удерживает на месте, прежде чем они забрались слишком высоко.

— Я тебе нравлюсь, — говорит Шерлок. Улыбка Джона слабая, но очевидная; и он изумлен.

— Да. Ты мне нравишься.

— У меня есть комната. И кровать. И ко мне пускают посетителей.

Улыбка не исчезает, а становится еще шире.

— Я не соглашаюсь до третьего свидания, — говорит Джон. Очевидно, что он лишь в малой степени имеет в виду секс в большей — самого Шерлока и что ему мало. Действительно поразительно, что Джон тоже, должно быть, отчетливо ощущает их связь, что что-то есть. — И ты не можешь заниматься этим здесь.

— Незнакомец обещает мне секс, если я стану чистым? — Теперь Шерлок тоже улыбается: Джон заинтересован, и Джону очевидно не все равно.

— Да.

Так Шерлок завязывает. Это не так уж и трудно — наркотики всегда были для него лекарством от скуки в его слишком длинной жизни, в которой теперь появилось нечто совершенно невероятное и интересное, и потому в них отпала необходимость. У

Шерлока уходит две недели, чтобы завязать и выйти из клиники, и за это время Джон навещает его пять раз и говорит, говорит, говорит.

Выяснилось, что он все же соглашается до третьего свидания; на самом деле это случилось во время первого, на которое они пошли в день, когда Шерлока отпустили на свободу, и которое больше китайская еда и секс, чем настоящее свидание. Джон касается его и улыбается, и Шерлок чувствует себя более живым, чем когда-либо; и кажется абсолютно естественным остаться на ночь и спать в его объятиях.

В то первое утро Шерлок уже знает, что влюблен. У него за плечами опыт двух прожитых жизней, и он чувствует себя в полной безопасности от ощущения, что Джон не только любовь всей его жизни, но всех его жизней.

***

В текущей, двенадцатой жизни оба пришли к кульминации, и Джон, как всегда, держит Шерлока в объятиях, по-обычному добр, по крайней мере к Шерлоку, вне зависимости от обстоятельств.

— Итак. Ты только что сказал мне самую чертовски странную вещь в моей жизни, и я принял все за чистую монету, потому что… что-то чувствую? — В конце предложения слышится вопросительная интонация. Может, это вопрос: чувствует ли что-то Шерлок?

— Ты не принял мои слова за чистую монету, — говорит Шерлок. — Ты меня ударил.

— Прости. — Джон прикасается губами к челюсти, где начинает проявляться синяк, и остается в таком положении, словно дышит Шерлоком. — Видишь? Я тебя не знаю. Два часа назад я мог бы поклясться, что никогда раньше тебя не видел. Но для меня почему-то естественно касаться тебя вот так, словно мы знакомы не первый год.

— Это узнавание, — говорит Шерлок. Он смотрит на Джона снизу вверх, лежа у него на груди. — Сомневаюсь, что ты можешь что-то помнить. Но, скорее всего, ощущаешь мои чувства. Воспоминания.

— Ага. Кстати об этом: что ты имел в виду под «двенадцатым разом»?

Шерлок целует Джона в то место на груди, которое целовал тысячи раз, а потом разворачивается, укладывается прямо на него и смотрит в глаза.

— Обещай, что не примешь меня за сумасшедшего.

— Может, ты и есть сумасшедший, — отвечает Джон. — Но тогда мы оба сумасшедшие.

Шерлоку этого достаточно.

— Я имел в виду, что уже жил раньше. Этой же самой жизнью. Когда я умираю, я рождаюсь заново в месте, где рождался всегда, и проживаю жизнь с теми же людьми, что всегда, пока не возвращаются воспоминания и не приносят с собой багаж всех прошлых жизней.

Никогда раньше он не рассказывал этого кому-то, кто не такой, как он. Никогда раньше он не рассказывал этого Джону.

Который кажется настроенным скептически, кстати говоря.

— И это твоя двенадцатая жизнь?

— Да.

— И ты встречал меня раньше?

Я любил тебя, думает Шерлок. Больше, чем просто встречал. Ты был смыслом продолжения моего существования снова и снова. Вслух он произносит только:

— Да.

Джон глубоко вздыхает и трет лицо. Он, кажется, пытается все осмыслить. Шерлок думает, что застрял на границе между крайностями: быть выкинутым из Джоновой жизни или в первый раз прожить ее вместе в знании. Он не догадывается, какой вариант его ждет.

— Значит, ты можешь сказать обо мне что-то, что ты не смог бы выяснить за эти два часа, так? — спрашивает Джон, и Шерлок кусает губу, чтобы скрыть улыбку: Джон побежден.

— Ты смотришь старого Бонда, когда нехорошо себя чувствуешь. Тимоти Далтон — твой несомненный фаворит. Думаю, ты считаешь его привлекательным. Еще ты любишь пить молоко прямо из упаковки, а в остальных случаях ты этого не делаешь. Не знаю, почему. Немного некрасиво все это тебе рассказывать.

Джон смеется. Он смеется, и смеется, а потом целует Шерлока снова, и Шерлок улыбается ему в рот, потому что это «невыносимый ты мой ублюдок, обожаю тебя» поцелуй.

— Ты мне веришь?

Джон отодвигается и смотрит ему в глаза.

— Да, — отвечает он. — Верю.

***

Две недели спустя Шерлок переезжает к Джону. В их квартиру. Он прожил в ней бесчисленное количество часов.

Джон спрашивает об этом, когда они в три часа ночи сидят на кухне голодные и голые после нескольких часов оживленных поцелуев и передают друг другу остатки китайской еды на вынос:

— Мы всегда тут живем?

Он касается голой рукой голой Шерлоковой коленки, а Шерлок двадцать лет жил со знанием об этом прикосновении и не испытывая его, он так изголодался по простому контакту. Он залезает Джону на колени, слегка тянет за волосы и вместо ответа целует. Джон гудит, берет в ладони лицо и целует в его ответ.

— Часто.

— Насколько часто?

— Семь раз из десяти.

Он никогда не думал, что произнесет нечто подобное вслух. Джона слова не стесняют, но он слегка хмурится и на мгновение прячет лицо в его шее, оставляя там горячий влажный поцелуй.

— А когда нет?

— Когда я встретил тебя в другое время. Два раза позже и один — раньше.

— Хм.

Больше Джон ничего не говорит. Он, кажется, возвращает внимание Шерлоковому телу, убирая ладонь с подбородка, чтобы положить ее на промежность и слегка сжать паховые волосы.

Такие прикосновения появляются в долгих и комфортных отношениях; такие прикосновения Шерлок сдерживал бесчисленное множество раз, чтобы не поднять волну подозрения или паники. Но в этот раз Джон привыкает к их сближению почти мгновенно.

— Однажды мы переехали в Париж.

— Мм. Правда?

Джон в самом процессе инициации сексуального контакта: он прижимается короткими поцелуями к Шерлоковой челюсти, а его рука опустилась на член и слегка провела по нему костяшками, чтобы затем погладить уже одним твердым движением.

Шерлок нисколько не против и елозит, чтобы предоставить Джону лучший доступ, выдыхая ему в висок проснувшееся возбуждение.

— Да.

— Ты все еще помнишь французский?

Джон щиплет его сосок, и Шерлок в его руке уже полностью твердый. Он чувствует, как в ответ возбуждается Джон, чувствует это в его дыхании. Их положение идеально, чтобы потереться друг о друга; Шерлок не упускает возможность, и Джон задыхается от наслаждения.

— Voulez-vous coucher avec moi*, — произносит Шерлок, и Джон хихикает.

— Это все знают. — Но все равно целует.

— Хм. — Шерлок раздумывает. — Что странно, в предложении формальное «вы».

Джон перебивает его поцелуем и командует:

— Обними меня ногами. — А потом встает и несет его в спальню.

— Что странно, — повторяет Шерлок, пока Джон опускает его на кровать, аккуратно размыкает ноги и тянется за смазкой, — учитывая смысл вопроса. То есть это даже не правильный французский.

Пока он говорит, Джон на время прерывает приготовления и молча на него смотрит. Улыбка Джона такая широкая и искренняя, что напоминает Шерлоку его собственную, одну из самых влюбленных. Но ведь для этого еще слишком рано?

— Что? — спрашивает он. Джон кусает губу и целует его колено.

— Ничего. Ты очарователен.

— Я люблю тебя.

По интонации эти слова звучат так же, как слова Джона, но значат совсем иное, и Шерлок вовсе не собирался произносить их прямо сейчас. Это правда; он не переставал любить Джона за все время, что они были в разлуке, но обычно он ждет немного дольше, чтобы Джон стал к ним готов.

Но Джон просто улыбается и раздвигает Шерлоковы ноги, чтобы лечь между ними и поцеловать его.

— Я уже скоро.

— Скоро кончишь?

Джон закатывает глаза и усмехается.

— Полюблю.

Вот, думает Шерлок. Вот это хорошая жизнь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Будете спать со мной?


	2. противоречия

Жизнь, в которой они переезжает в Париж, не самая лучшая.

В этой жизни Гарри особенно сильно зависима, а Шерлок пытается отойти от предыдущей, в которой Джон был не с ним, в которой Шерлок его потерял.

Они едут во Францию в неудачной попытке найти работу получше, построить что-то новое.

В один из первых дней они сидят на другом полу другой кухни, на этот раз одетые, и пьют декофеизированный кофе.

— Знаешь, а мне тут нравится, — говорит Джон. — Может, жить тут нам судьбой предназначено.

Шерлок не отвечает, потому что судьба и рок то и дело лгут, а Джон больше доволен не новой страной, а самим переездом.

В этой жизни Джон привык к постоянному молчанию, и Шерлок вместо ответа просто делает еще один глоток.

***

Откровенный рассказ о собственной природе оборачивается множеством достоинств. Как это обычно бывает, достоинства сопровождаются недостатками. Пять лет жизни позади.

Пять лет воспоминаний, хороших и плохих. Хороших было много, а плохие случались в промежутках между хорошими. Но хороших все же больше.

Джон ходит по гостиной, Шерлок наблюдает; тяжёлые шаги в тишине комнаты складываются в чёткий ритм. Шерлок сидит на диване напряженно прямо.

— Шерлок, я же не многого прошу, — произносит Джон, стоя у окна. Потом резко поворачивается и идёт к дивану.

— Как раз наоборот.

Джон скрещивает на груди руки и ворчит:

— Ты не обязан рассказывать много. Я просто хочу знать, получится ли. Получалось ли раньше.

Это не ссора в чистом виде, но Шерлок слишком хорошо знает это напряжение в Джоновом голосе. Джон не любит работу в клинике — это остаётся постоянным, даже если сами клиники меняются. Джон не любит её настолько, что часто решает бросить.

Но остаются вопрос денег и вопрос времени, и Джон пытается понять, что с этим делать. Шерлок думает: «Мы можем заняться чем угодно. Мне нужен только ты», — но знает, что проблема гораздо глубже.

— Я не могу, — говорит Шерлок.

— Да почему? — Из голоса Джона уходят тепло и мягкость. — Черт… Боже.

— Ты собирался сказать «черт тебя подери»? Не злись на меня.

Он хорошо знает, что Джон уже зол. Поэтому просьба звучит по-детски — желание, чтобы все было не по правде.

Джон закусывает губу, как делает в каждой жизни, когда раздражен, и останавливается у окна — как можно дальше от Шерлока, — прислонившись к стеклу и скрестив на груди руки. Джон молчит.

Шерлок подбирает под себя ноги и смотрит на Джона, а Джон смотрит на него; напряжение вечера закипает и заполняет комнату.

Затем медленно, мало-помалу, пламя затухает и оставляет после себя лишь слабый огонёк; из позы Джона постепенно уходит скованность. Шерлок чувствует: он больше не злится; по крайней мере, масло, которое еще можно подлить в огонь, причинит вреда не больше, чем если влить его в воду.

— Ты хорошо разбираешься в квантовой механике? — спрашивает Шерлок.

Джон вздыхает и, очевидно, чувствует себя как на экзамене; он стоит у окна, и воздух вокруг него сияет мягким нимбом. Он позволяет губам изогнуться в лёгкой улыбке, а Шерлок размышляет о природе противоречий. Как один человек может вещать в себя столько противоположностей?

— Нет, — отвечает Джон. — Сам же знаешь, что нет.

— Ну… — Шерлок сглатывает и выпрямляется, пытаясь сосредоточить на себе все Джоново внимание. — Основной смысл в том, что на атомном уровне поведение частиц абсолютно не предсказуемо.

— И?

— И мы никогда не можем в точности предугадать, что чем в конце концов обернётся. Из-за Большого взрыва случайности нельзя спрогнозировать, хотя раньше думали, что можно.

Джон снова вздыхает, но по-другому. Словно отпускает последние остатки отчаяния. Должно быть, начинает понимать.

Он возвращается к дивану и садится, и Шерлок поворачивается к нему; Джон поджимает ноги совсем как Шерлок.

— К чему ты ведешь? — спрашивает Джон с тихой нежностью. — Упрямая ты балда. — Пальцы ложатся Шерлоку на затылок и слегка поглаживают, извиняясь и успокаивая одновременно.

— Ты никогда в точности не одинаковый. Разные обстоятельства, случайные отличия делают тебя чуточку другим в каждую нашу встречу.

Джон придвигается ближе и касается губами виска, кладя ладонь на колено — доказательства привязанности и закоренелой неприязни к другим. Другим версиям самого себя.

— Потому что я не предсказуемый на атомном уровне? — спрашивает он, явно позабавленный.

Шерлок улыбается и тоже касается Джонова колена.

— Вот именно. Ну, или как-то так.

— Разные же вещи.

— И все равно, и то, и другое правда.

Джон целует его так, словно вечность этого хотел. Он не убирает руку с Шерлоковой шеи, а это значит, он влюблён. Шерлок тоже хотел его поцеловать, потому что всегда хочет, и потому что благодаря Джону внутренности вспыхивают от наслаждения, сексуального и не только.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что я уникален? — отстранившись, спрашивает Джон.

— Да.

— И что я могу сделать выбор.

— Да, — улыбается Шерлок.

Джон отодвигается и смотрит ему в лицо, его рука в Шерлоковых волосах. Джон ерошит волосы и немного насмешливо ему улыбается. Шерлок мог бы отстраниться, но не отстраняется, потому что совершенно не против.

— Временами хочется, чтобы ты не был так чертовски прав.

— Хм. Почему?

— Знаешь, как это выводит — любить того, кто всегда прав?

Шерлок кладет руки Джону на бедра, прижимается губами к шее и оставляет сердце в его ладонях.

— Хм. Повтори.

Он имеет в виду часть про любовь. Джон знает, Джон усмехается, он толкает Шерлока на спину, ложится между его ног и прижимается губами к груди, шее, челюсти и, наконец, к губам. Но перед этим останавливается на секунду и произносит:

— Ты выводишь меня из себя.

Шерлок не это имел в виду, но хотел как раз этого.

***

Той ночью в постели Джон говорит:

— Тебе, наверно, одиноко.

Они лежат в полной темноте, Джон тёплый и обнимает его, и Шерлок ощущает прямо противоположное.

— У меня есть ты.

Джон поднимает голову с груди и смотрит ему в лицо. Веки Джона слегка припухли, как от усталости, а волосы разлохматились от Шерлоковых пальцев. Шерлок никогда не видел ничего прекраснее и никогда не увидит.

— Да, — соглашается Джон, словно этого не достаточно. — Но ведь раньше ты ничего мне не рассказывал. Столько неразделенных воспоминаний.

Шерлок хмыкает, потому что не знает, что это должно значить.

Забвение дополняет воспоминание. Джон всегда его забывает, а Шерлок упаковывает воспоминания и сохраняет вместе с этой версией Джона, чтобы родиться снова и встретить следующую.

Какие-то все же остаются, и теперь их уже сотни. Но чаще он начинает сначала.

— Мы создаём новые, — говорит он.

— Каждый раз. Я узнаю тебя снова и снова.

— Жаль, что я не могу пойти с тобой.

Что ж. Шерлоку тоже жаль.

***

Когда воспоминания возвращаются, они ошеломляют.

Это происходит, когда ему пять. Они возникают в сознании, как капли просачиваются сквозь прохудившиеся трубы, неясным туманом, проблесками однажды услышанной истории, от которой остались в памяти одни лишь детали.

Майкрофт вспоминает все раньше него. Шерлок не замечает, как после пятого дня рождения брат начинает смотреть на него по-другому.

Не замечает до наступления собственного пятилетия.

Каждый раз все происходит почти одинаково: он всю ночь не может уснуть, потому что голова полна чем-то чужим; сине-серой зеленью, это глаза?, светло-русыми волосами, последними вздохами. Разными городами, городами, где он мог бы поклясться что никогда не был, но которые мог видеть в альбомах или туристических брошюрах.

Будто в сказке, все случается в полночь.

Словно находится последний кусочек головоломки, словно складывается картинка или формируется решение сложнейшего уравнения, что занимало его годами; словно все наконец становится на место, положенное ему, идеально ему подходящее и ожидавшее лишь лёгкого толчка.

Каждый раз без исключений Шерлок идёт в спальню к Майкрофту. Теперь он знает, что его ждут.

В этот двенадцатый раз Шерлок забирается к брату в кровать, и они лежат молча; Майкрофт обнимает его крепко-крепко и нежно целует в макушку. Шерлок позволяет один-единственный раз, потому что этой ночью знания о стольких жизнях, где было столько счастья и столько горя, давят тяжелее всего.

— С пятилетием, — произносит Майкрофт, и это смешно, потому что Шерлоку сотни лет как не пять.

— Мне уже около тысячи, — говорит он. Он чувствует кожей Майкрофтову улыбку, а потом тот поворачивается спиной, чтобы уснуть снова.

— Старичкам нужно больше спать, — говорит Майкрофт, потому что Шерлок, может, и старый, но в то же время он и ребёнок — так противоположные, казалось бы, вещи могут быть в одно и то же время правдой.


	3. выбор

Проходит еще пять лет, и Шерлоку тридцать пять.

Джон оставил работу в клинике и начал писать. Он поступал так дважды, и Шерлоку эти жизни нравятся особенно, потому что Джон проводит с ним гораздо больше времени, завтраки в постели случаются чаще, а Джон часто подходит к нему в середине дня просто так, чтобы поцеловать, и от этих поцелуев на ногах поджимаются пальцы.

Они переезжают в квартиру попросторнее, со студией и светло-голубой кухней, — на этот раз абсолютно новую. У Джона появляется привычка ложкой соскребать крем из печенья орео, а Шерлок находит поразительной способность Джона постоянно его удивлять.

Не всегда по-хорошему, конечно.

Летний день. Он лежит в постели и читает, ветер из открытого окна колышет занавески. Джон присоединяется к нему, несмотря на ранний час, и садится в ногах. Пальцы его привычным движением обхватывают Шерлокову лодыжку.

— Ты веришь в родственные души? — спрашивает Джон.

Шерлок опускает книгу на грудь и смотрит на Джона.

— Это зависит… — Сколько раз он об этом думал!

— От?

— Определения. Я знаю, что нам хорошо вместе и я люблю тебя больше, чем мог бы любить кого-то другого. Но не думаю, что это судьба.

Джон обдумывает его слова и хмурится; Шерлок хмурится тоже. Пальцы рассеянно поглаживают лодыжку. Шерлок любит рассеянность. Она означает привычку. Означает, что Джон тоже его знает.

— Первая наша встреча, — произносит Джон. — Это была случайность?

— Да.

— А во всех других жизнях ты встречал меня намеренно?

— Да.

Джон снова раздумывает, какое-то время оба молчат. Шерлок не знает, чего ожидать. Джон смотрит туда, где соприкасается их кожа, на деревья за окном, на узор на обоях, а потом поднимает глаза и смотрит на Шерлока.

Это такой штамп, но в глазах Джона глубина, в которой Шерлок то и дело тонет. Глубина растёт вместе с нежностью. Если х — это десять лет вместе, тогда f(x) — глубина — достигает величины, которую Шерлок не может ни вообразить, ни вспомнить в всех одиноких годах своей жизни.

— А я?

— Что ты?

— Я любил кого-нибудь кроме тебя?

Нельзя прожить столько жизней, сколько прожил Шерлок, и не изучить хотя бы немного человеческую психологию и особенности мышления; нельзя прожить с человеком столько жизней, столько жизней его любить и не узнать особенности его мышления и как он чувствует.

Умом Шерлок понимает, что вопрос простой; обстоятельства, в которых развиваются их отношения, не оставляют вариантов, потому что Шерлок уже знает, как заинтересовать Джона; что все это в совокупности работает, как судьба: не оставляет выбора.

Но понимание не защищает его от эмоций.

— Один раз, — отвечает он, и голос на двух словах ломается дважды. — Я знаю об одном разе.

— И? Я знал тебя? Мы дружили?

— Мы были друзьями, — говорит Шерлок. Он не любит вспоминать об этой жизни. — А потом любовниками.

Джон тихо улыбается самому себе. Он ложится рядом, и Шерлок принимает это за хороший знак. Ему страшно. Он боится, что Джон попросит пожить отдельно, просто чтобы понять, сможет ли.

— Соблазнил меня своим горячим телом, да? — Джон дразнится, но под насмешкой кроется нечто более серьёзное. — Ухаживал за мной и хвастал, как хорошо умеешь доставлять мне удовольствие?

Шерлок против воли улыбается. Ладонь Джона ложится ему на щеку, и Шерлок вздыхает, пытаясь показать удовольствие и спрятать бушующие внутри эмоции.

— Вообще-то все обернулось довольно трагично.

Джон улыбается и наклоняется для поцелуя, который больше касание кожи о кожу, чем что-то еще. Поцелуй подходит под настроение: полный печального беспокойства и нежного изумления.

— Ну и? Я был счастлив? С другим человеком?

Джон понимает, что значит трагично. Конечно, понимает.

— Да, — отвечает Шерлок. Не может не ответить. Откровенность, значит откровенность. — Но и со мной ты тоже был счастлив.

— С тобой больше?

Возможно, Джон не хотел бы, чтобы это прозвучало так серьезно. Шерлок дрожит на выдохе и прижимается ко лбу Джона своим, чтобы спрятать выражение лица; такая боль, боль потери, обычно приходится на более поздние годы жизни. Вопрос Джона означает, что он захочет найти ответ.

Шерлок молчит, и Джон наверняка понимает, что это значит. Он убирает волосы со лба и вжимается лицом ему в макушку.

Шерлока заполняют чувства, они стискивают ему горло и сжимают внутренности. Он ощущает только прижимающиеся ко лбу губы. И дрожит всем телом.

— Я должен знать, что выбрал тебя сам, — говорит Джон. Он произносит эти слова мягко, но Шерлока они ломают на части. Они словно бабочки в животе, бабочки с железными крыльями, мёртвые и давящие к земле. Шерлок уже знает, что его ждёт. — А чтобы сделать выбор, нужны варианты.

— Ты можешь встречаться с кем-нибудь еще, — выговаривает Шерлок. Джон на мгновение замирает, словно не ожидал таких слов. Он хочет отодвинуться и заглянуть Шерлоку в лицо, но Шерлок ему не позволяет и притягивает его обратно.

— Пожалуйста. Не проси меня снова быть твоим другом и смотреть, как ты любишь кого-то другого и не любишь меня. Я не смогу прожить без тебя целую жизнь.

— Я и не просил, — говорит Джон, и это правда только формально.

— Пока.

— Прости, — говорит Джон, и это значит «Я хочу встречаться с другими людьми». — Ты меня ненавидишь?

Нет — и это хуже всего. Если бы только Шерлок мог рассердиться, если бы только просьба не была такой разумной. Но Шерлок понимает.

— Ни за что на свете не смог бы тебя ненавидеть, — отвечает он. Губы Джона дрожат на его коже, и Шерлок не уверен, что Джон не хочет от него ненависти. Вот что он ненавидит, ненавидит со всей страстью, которой скопилось так много, что она заново рождается в каждой жизни.

— Не уверен, что это правильный ответ, — говорит Джон. В сломанном и тугом, как потока, голосе слышны слезы.

Шерлок целует его отчаянно, жадно и мокро — возможно, опровергая все, что только что сказал. Если так, Джон его не слушает.

***

В своей пятой жизни он встретил Джона уже влюблённого.

В четвертой он оказался в то же самое время в той же реабилитационной клинике, что и в прошлой жизни, чтобы встретиться с Джоном наверняка. В пятой он решил найти Джона другим способом, потому что симулировать наркозависимость сложно, а впадать в реальную глупо, если можно избавить Джона от боли любить двух зависимых одновременно.

Он не находит его сразу; и все же полугодом позже обычной даты Джон улыбается ему через стол в химической лаборатории и подхватывает беседу, но когда Шерлок спрашивает его о планах на ночь, роняет:

— Я жду девушку.

Мир Шерлока дрожит и рассыпается на части, и мягкая, всегда такая добрая улыбка Джона против обыкновения не лечит, а ранит.

Они становятся друзьями, как Шерлок и сказал.

Джон вытаскивает его на ужины, заглядывает в лабораторию, говорит, говорит, говорит, и все как обычно, кроме того, что он высылает Шерлока из квартиры, чтобы встретиться с «обожаемой» Мэри.

Она добра к нему, она явно любит Джона, и Шерлок просто не может заставить себя её ненавидеть, поэтому еще больше ненавидит все остальное.

Я не могу это разрушить, думает он, видя обращенный на нее Джонов взгляд и узнавая нежность, с которой Джон обычно смотрит на него. Подожду еще. У меня будет другая жизнь, в ней Джон будет моим, в ней я не опоздаю, в ней не будет никакой Мэри.

Он прикладывает усилия, чтобы не казаться настроенным романтично. Обрывает долгие взгляды, затянувшиеся прикосновения, частые улыбки и держит тело при себе, не выставляя его, как обычно, на показ томной приглашающей грацией.

У него получается. Он две жизни тренировал самоограничение, конечно, у него получается. У Джона нет. Потому что единственное, что Шерлок не может спрятать — это любовь.

Однажды в лаборатории Джон проводит указательным пальцем по его костяшкам и спрашивает:

— Можно?

Шерлок способен на многое, как выяснилось, но на этот конкретный вопрос он не способен ответить нет.

Шерлок ведёт его обратно в собственную квартиру, потому что Джон его просит, позволяет Джону уложить себя на собственную кровать, на собственные простыни и касаться каждого дюйма кожи. Джон уже это делал, но никогда так поздно и с таким сожалением.

Шерлок боится заплакать, поэтому, когда Джон спрашивает: «Как ты хочешь?», отвечает:

— Грубо. — И переворачивается на живот.

Джон трахает его так отчаянно, как никогда раньше, и отчаяние кажется грубостью, но когда Джон спрашивает, хорошо ли так, не больно ли ему, и просит сказать, если будет больно, Шерлок говорит продолжать и двигаться еще быстрее.

Он чувствует спиной капли пота и тяжёлое влажное дыхание в шею. Джон кончает в него и не отлипает от его спины, пока оба не падают на кровать, и целует в плечо.

— Прости, — шепчет Джон. Шерлок никогда не ненавидел его сильней. — Мне пора идти.

— Да, — сипло произносит Шерлок. Он еще не научился терять. — Пора.

Когда Джон уходит, он плачет и чувствует себя таким жалким, как в третьей жизни, во время особенно сильной наркозависимости. Он не может решить, стоит ли эта жизнь того, чтобы её проживать.

Они живут обманом долгие и долгие месяцы.

Когда Джон проводит пальцем по внутренней стороне его бедра, как делал уже сотни раз, Шерлок думает о нем как о Джоне, Джоне с округлыми гласными и мягкими жестами; Джоне, что всегда был его.

Потом, когда Джон выберется из смятых простыней и оденется, он снова станет Джоном, который более груб и замкнут, чем его Джон. Шерлок хочет, чтобы будущее пока не наступало, чтобы он мог лежать в Джоновых объятиях и шептать его имя, а Джон мог целовать его так, словно почти любит.

В конце концов Джон оставляет Мэри и уходит к нему, но это все равно не то, что раньше.

Шерлок учится двум вещам: способности Джона любить кого-то кроме него и тому, что связывает их отнюдь не судьба, но выбор.

***

Так что он понимает. Осознает: Джон должен попробовать кого-то еще, чтобы быть уверенным в своем выборе; в том, что выбор сделан и это его выбор.

Он встречается с другими людьми чуть больше года.

Шерлок изо всех сил делает вид, что все нормально, но эмоции рвутся наружу. Он никогда не спрашивает о других, не спрашивает, встречался ли Джон хоть с кем-то из них дважды, потому что не может выдержать и мысли об этом.

Его даже не секс беспокоит. Это страх. Страх, что не покидал его никогда, сколько бы раз Джон в него не влюблялся. Страх, что Джон может любить кого-то больше него.

Все решается одной ноябрьской ночью; Джона нет дома, и не нужно спрашивать где он.

В три часа скрипит входная дверь, холодный с улицы Джон ныряет под одеяло и прижимается к нему, пристроив руку на груди. Джон дрожит.

Шерлок накрывает его руку своей, потому что, если он может успокоить Джона, он это сделает. Скоро Джон перестает дрожать.

— Я занимался сексом с другим человеком.

Ох.

Шерлок сглатывает и пытается не позволить воображению сжечь мозг.

— Имеешь право.

Они это обсуждали. Холодный Джонов нос вжимается Шерлоку в шею и сопит, вдыхая её запах.

— Только один раз. Никогда раньше этого не делал.

— И?

Шерлок в страхе ждёт ответа. Это может быть худшая минута во всех его жизнях. Джон может попросить его уйти и не возвращаться. И он подчинится, потому что есть что-то, чего он и когда не сделает, — он никогда не предаст решение Джона о них.

Но Джон, о, Джон. Джон любит его сильнее, чем они оба осознают, а может, это и вправду судьба, и они созданы друг для друга греческими богами.

— Хочу обратно моногамию. И груз неслучившейся потери рассыпается мелкой щебенкой, сменяясь облегчением.

 


	4. память/забвение

И вот им сорок, они все еще живут в квартире со светло-голубой кухней, и Шерлок не знал раньше, что может любить Джона сильнее; в то же время, разделенное на двоих знание о прошлом потерять будет еще сложнее.

Но сейчас он об этом не думает. Он думает о Джоне и том, каково это, больше не бояться привязанности.

На завтрак у них черный кофе и тосты, а под столом соприкасаются их голые ноги. Мягкая улыбка Джона освещается белым зимним утренним солнцем.

Его уже седеющие волосы кажутся почти белыми при таком освещении. Джон всегда седеет медленно. Шерлок начинает позже и становится белым гораздо быстрее. Джон, наверное, будет над ним смеяться.

У Джона вокруг глаз от смеха появились морщины; с возрастом они становятся глубже, и это только начало. Шерлок ими гордится и радуется им; они свидетельство его успеха в том, чтобы к старости сделать Джона счастливым человеком.

Джон сжимает его спокойно лежащие на столе пальцы и выговаривает:

— Свадьба?

И Шерлок даже не пытается скрыть улыбку.

— Ты спрашиваешь, женились ли мы когда-нибудь?

Джон качает головой и улыбается, господи, с такой нежностью, от которой Шерлок никогда не устанет; в которую он мог бы укутаться и жить в ней до конца времен.

— Нет. В этой твоей жизни и с нынешней версией меня. Я делаю свой выбор. Пытаюсь вот узнать твое мнение.

Шерлок ухмыляется. Его Босуэлл учится. Как же многого они достигли. Как много может измениться всего в одной жизни. Он разворачивает ладонь, чтобы взять Джона за руку; Джон подносит пальцы к губам и дарит им поцелуй.

— Ты делаешь мне предложение? — спрашивает Шерлок. Улыбка Джона ширится.

— Хотел посмотреть на реакцию. Могу я сделать вывод, что ты за?

Шерлок пожимает плечами, но посылает Джону тайную улыбку несомненного согласия.

Тогда Джон встаёт со стула, обходит стол, и это кажется самым естественным в мире. Шерлок не думает о всех предыдущих разах; он разворачивается на стуле и раздвигает ноги — в этой жизни и в эту минуту, — чтобы Джон мог стать между ними.

Джон целует его. Берет лицо в ладони и прижимается ко рту сладко и томно, словно у них есть все время в мире. Словно не может устоять.

Потом Джон опускается на одно колено между разведёнными ногами, и Шерлок усмехается, потому что слишком счастлив.

— У меня нет кольца, — сообщает Джон. — Спонтанно получилось.

— Ну давай уже.

Джон закатывает глаза и озорно улыбается. Шерлок ощущает знакомое двойственное чувство, оттого что все происходит именно здесь и сейчас.

— Ладно. Командир. — Шерлок поднимает брови в ожидании продолжения, и Джон поднимает тоже, чтобы не отставать. Все это довольно изумительно.

— В общем, раз уж я влюблялся в тебя, ну, миллион раз…

— Десять.

— Ну десять. — Брови снова поднимаются. Шерлок пальцем опускает их обратно. — Какие еще нужны доказательства? Я всегда буду. Так что скажу просто, что ты очарователен. — Шерлок усмехается. — И я был бы рад провести остаток жизни с таким очаровательным засранцем. Остаток других жизней тоже, но о них уж сам позаботься.

— Я очаровательный?

— Вообще-то да. Невероятно.

— Ты сказал это, когда я впервые признался тебе в любви. — Это было пятнадцать лет назад, но в масштабах Шерлокова времени это мелочь, поэтому воспоминание все еще живо.

— Я знаю. — Джон выглядит великолепно, и Шерлок наклоняется, чтобы его поцеловать.

— Ну?

— Ты еще не задал вопрос.

— Ты выйдешь за меня? — Любимые Шерлоковы слова. Любимая картина: Джон в свете солнца, Джон касается его колена, Джон отвечает ему взаимностью.

— Разумеется.

Джон смеётся, и счастье кажется падением, если кто может падать так радостно.

***

Они приглашают на свадьбу только самых близких, а пять лет спустя переезжают в Сассекс, и Шерлок заводит пчел, как раньше. Проходит десять счастливых лет, потом двадцать, а потом им уже шестьдесят пять.

Это повторяется каждый раз; событие даже более постоянное, чем Джон: конец.

Вечером того дня, когда Джону исполняется шестьдесят пять, Шерлок поворачивается к нему на кровати и тихо произносит:

— Наверное, нужно договориться о встрече с врачом. В темноте он не видит лицо Джона, но чувствует внезапно повисшую тишину.

Джон болеет. Альцгеймер. Шерлок знал. Знал, что к этому все идет. Всегда приходит. Для него это в каком-то смысле подготовка к следующей жизни, где Джон снова не будет его знать.

Но от этого не легче. В каждой жизни, каждый раз, когда Джон забывает его имя, Шерлок плачет в ванной.

В первых двух жизнях Шерлок доживал до девяноста, но Джон едва достигает семидесяти. Теперь Шерлок тоже не живет дольше.

Так проходят еще два года. Джон медленно забывает все на свете — пока память неожиданно не подбрасывает ему воспоминания из детства, словно прошло всего несколько месяцев.

— Почему мир так жесток? — спрашивает Джон, когда пять часов не может вспомнить имя собственного отца. Шерлок находит его на полу душевой кабины и залезает внутрь. Ему плевать на одежду, он прижимает Джона к себе, позволяя ей намокнуть.

— Почему ты помнишь все, пока я тебя забываю? Почему мы не можем оба быть как ты?

— Мне жаль. — Шерлок не пытается сдержать слезы; есть эмоции, которые он не хочет перестать испытывать. Перестать чувствовать боль значит перестать жить. Боль — это самое человечное состояние.

— Я знаю, — говорит Джон. — Ни разу не спрашивал, как я умираю.

— Я заметил. Почему?

— Не хотел знать, — произносит Джон так, словно уже не помнит этого желания. — Я хочу узнать сейчас.

— Не знаю, как это сказать.

— Оно того стоит, оттягивать вот так конец? Когда мы умрём, начнём все сначала.

Не совсем.

— Я начну. Ты, какой ты сейчас, исчезнешь.

Всхлип Джона похож на икоту. Шерлок обнимает его, а Джон плачет, плачет, плачет, понимая, что никогда не сможет выплакать всю боль без остатка. Джон говорит ему одно и то же из жизни в жизнь, и это самое страшное, что можно вообразить — забвение.

Мы и есть воспоминания, говорит Шерлок. Я состою из них. Они покрывают меня второй кожей, наполняют легкие с каждым воздухом. Они — ткань нашей сущности и нашего существования.

— Мне достаточно знать, что ты будешь любить новую версию меня, — шепчет Джон. Его голос — это голос человека, сделавшего выбор. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, какой. — Достаточно знать, как сильно она будет любить тебя в ответ.

Их поцелуй наполнен отчаянием и болью еще одной потери. Не такой поцелуй, что заставляет передумать.

— Могу я избавить тебя от этого хотя бы раз? — спрашивает Джон.

Шерлок думает, что, по крайней мере, это он Джону позволить может.

***

Они ждут еще два месяца, но Джону все хуже и хуже. Шерлок покупает два пузырька снотворного и прячет на нижней полке тумбочки в спальне, по соседству с нажитым за долгую совместную жизнь хламом.

Однажды Шерлок просыпается от ощущения поглаживающих щеку пальцев и понимает: сегодня. Сегодня он снова оставит Джона позади.

— Я теряю тебя, — говорит Джон. Это звучит умоляюще, хотя умолять не нужно: Шерлок тоже решился.

Они идут в ванную. Раздеваются и забираются внутрь. Шерлок опирается спиной о борт, Джон ложится ему на грудь, прямо напротив гулко стучащего сердца.

— Что мы, не можем позволить себе немного поэзии? — комментирует Джон. — Если не в смерти, то когда? — Шерлок кладёт палец ему на челюсть и поворачивает голову для поцелуя — пока они еще тёплые, пока в них бурлит живая кровь.

Они садятся, чтобы принять лекарство. Скрестив ноги, друг напротив друга, наполовину в воде, с одинаковыми стаканами в руках. Один для таблеток, другой — для воды запить.

— Когда мы умираем, воспоминания остаются, как думаешь?

Шерлок думает, что нет. Он думает, что смерть, настоящая, — только темнота. Надеется на это. Его последняя смерть, когда бы она ни наступила, должна быть только остановкой всех мыслительных процессов. Вековых воспоминаний придется избежать, один-единственный раз оставить разум в покое.

— Да, — говорит он, потому что речь не о нем.

Джон откручивает крышку и вынимает пилюлю. Запивает водой. Потом вторую. Потом все остальные. Шерлока делает то же самое.

Джон возвращается к нему на грудь, и Шерлок убирает волосы с его лица, а другую руку кладёт на сердце. Он видит, как лицо расслабляется, и только потом чувствует, как затихает стук; умирание.

— Спасибо, — тихо вздыхает Джон, и дыхание его во влажном воздухе ванной кажется покровом вечной темноты, что скоро накроет их обоих.

— За что?

— За то, что соврал. Только что.

Стоило догадаться, думает Шерлок. Джон всегда может отличить. Джон всегда знает. В конце концов, Джон всегда был умнее.

— Тебе спасибо, — отвечает он. Джон улыбается. Слабо, но все еще улыбается.

— За что?

— За хорошую жизнь.

Они целуются, потому что не могут не целоваться. Шерлоковы губы почти ничего не чувствуют, но это не важно, потому что здесь дело принципа.

— Скажи в последний раз, — просит он. Уточнять не нужно.

— Я люблю тебя.

Джону всегда легко было их произносить, эти слова. Последние его слова.

Джон прижимается ко лбу Шерлока своим, медленно выдыхает — и не вдыхает. Джон прекрасен даже в смерти. Даже в смерти Шерлок любит его больше всего на свете.

Как трагична любовь, думает Шерлок: Джон дышит в его объятиях и умирает в его объятиях; как много она разрушает. Какая красота ее окружает и какой красотой она живет. Прекрасно трагична и трагично прекрасна; и как легко она это совмещает.

— Я всегда буду отвечать тебе взаимностью, — обещает Шерлок расслабленному телу Джона.

Он закрывает глаза и позволяет тьме поглотить себя. Ему совсем не страшно, потому что Джон ждёт его на другой стороне.

***

Он встречает Джона снова в кинотеатре.

Смотрит на него в темноте зала и думает о другой жизни с другим человеком, что так на него похож и так разительно отличается.

Этот Джон его еще не знает. Этот Джон не знает обо всех его накопленных жизнях и вновь явившихся воспоминаниях.

Этот Джон, думает он, похож на белый холст.

Они сталкиваются на выходе из здания, Шерлок произносит реплику, Джон улыбается и закусывает губу, оглядывая Шерлока сверху до низу. Внутри этого Джона не сидит причиняющее боль знание о потере.

— Мы не встречались раньше? — спрашивает Джон, склонив набок голову, закусив губу и ухмыльнувшись. Он заинтригован, и он пытается это скрыть: протягивает руку и поправляет Шерлоков воротник.

Шерлок делает шаг вперед, показывая, что это разрешено, и Джон сияет улыбкой ста тысяч солнц.

— Нет, — тут же решает Шерлок. — Не думаю. Я бы запомнил.

Шерлок закрывает глаза и старается забыть.


End file.
